Deathly Love
by EndlesslyVocaloid
Summary: Sebby is ready to take the young master's soul. But will a simple I love you change the butler's feelings? WILL BE YOAI LATER AND IS CIELTIAN (Ciel x Sebby) Rated M for sexual suggestiveness and probably sexualness. i suck at summaries lol
1. Eat my life or love me

"**Sebastian..." muttered a dying Ciel Phantomhive as he crumbled to the ground. "How...could...you?" No blood. No wounds. Only the boy's life being eaten by a demon.**

"**My young lord," replied the butler, who smiled as he watched Ciel struggle, "I agreed to be your butler until the contract was fulfilled. That was what we agreed to. And Then I get to eat your soul." Sebastian got on his knees so that he was eye level with Ciel. "And now we know who killed your father and mother. So with that I shall-"**

"**But we didn't!" cried Ciel suddenly, forcing himself upwards. He could feel his body slowing down, his heartbeat slowing, but he had to convince Sebastian not to leave him. "We never did figure out who burned down the mansion! We only know how my parents died!"**

**The butler found himself smirking once again. He reached behind Ciel's head and carefully loosened his eyepatch so that it fell to the ground with mild drama. The Faustian contract on Ciel's eye was glowing brightly. On his hand, Sebastian could feel his mark burning.**

"**Really, young master, do you need someone to constantly baby you like have I been? Well I'd say that you don't even know how to make tea, but you did pay attention when I attempted to teach you. Or, didn't you, young Earl?"**

"**Sebastian..." Ciel was getting weaker. His vision was blurring. The form previously known as Sebastian was now a black mass, sucking away Ciel's life.**

**The mist around the earl and the butler thickened a bit. The ruin that Sebastian had chosen seemed a little older somehow. Everything was changing. Ciel was dying.**

"**Sabastian...I l...lo..."**

**The words hardly met the butler's ears. He was busy taking what was rightfully his.**

"**I love you!"**

**Sebastian stopped, dead frozen. The black foggy creature that the butler had become was reforming into a human once again. "You what, young master?" **

**Sebastian couldn't be hearing this right. Ciel never even said I love you to Lady Elizabeth. Now he was saying it to the demon butler as his life was being sucked away?**

"**I said I love you, Sebastian!" cried Ciel once again, with a little more heart.**

"**Well young master, I...I'm not sure how to react to that." The butler was truly stunned. Of all the things he expected Ciel to do when the time came for his soul to be taken, he never expected him to say 'I love you.' The L word seemed to be foreign around there.**

"**You...could say...I...love you too," stammered Ciel. Sebastian looked at him. Though the demon had paused, Ciel was still slipping away ever so slowly.**

**Sebastian, on the other hand, was fully awake and alive, contemplating what to do now. The demon found that he wasn't really interested in Ciel's soul now, but more interested in the boy's feelings for him.**

"**What kind of love is this, Ciel?" Sebastian asked. It was the first time that the butler dared to utter his name. But the boy didn't seem to care.**

"**Love...like how Grell loves you!"**

"**Are you saying that you'd become a yandere(1) for me?" Sebastian scooped up Ciel in his arms as to try to keep him conscious. **

"**A what? Sebastian, I'm not an all knowing demon, i'm a dying boy, explain yourself."**

**Even now Ciel was acting like a bit of a brat.**

"**A yandere is a Japanese term for one that acts innocent, but when they fall in love they will turn themselves to violence to make sure no one takes their betrothed...even if that means killing the betrothed themselves."**

"**Well then yes...I may kill for you."**

**Ciel tried to stand, finding a newfound strength in his feelings for the demon. "I'd take a weapon and happily hurt someone if it was for your sake."**

**The demon was watching Ciel with interest. How could a dying soul say such things in the wake of death? How could he ever? It was surely impossible to have these feelings and mean them without ever giving hints.**

**But then, what was this feeling welling up in the butler?**

"**I'd...fight away Grell...if I ever thought you'd love him back," Ciel stuttered. "You mean...everything..." but Ciel drifted off, the last once of his soul vanishing.**

**And Sebastian hadn't eaten it.**

**Sebastian knelt next to the corpse of his master, scooped the boy up in his arms, and lightly kissed Ciel's forehead. But a moment later, he found his lips drifting a bit lower, onto the dead boy's. **

**Then, quietly, Sebastian laid the body down gently and turn around.**

**And he was greeted by someone.**

**The man had long red hair and was wearing a matching red coat and glasses, along with a suit. His sharp teeth shown brightly as the reaper smiled, and his eyes sparkled in wonder.**

"**What the bloody Hell are you doing here, Grell!?" cried Sebastian, his romantic emotions mixing with anger.**

**Grell gulped nervously. "Well, I was told that a one Ciel Phantomhive was going to die tonight and I was sent to collect the soul. But it appears that you ate some of it and...? I don't know how this works. But I do know that now that the little brat is gone, you'll be mine! Right, Bassy?"**

**Sebastian felt as if he could rip out the throat of the reaper and never think twice. Feeling a surge of betrayal, the demon rushed forward, lashing out a set of knives from his black tail coat.**

**Grell easily dodged the attack, revving up his death scythe, a chainsaw, in case he should have to defend himself.**

"**You know, I almost felt complimented when he said he loves you like I do. And that means Ciel thinks my love was true! Why can't you see it, dear Bassy?" said the reaper with a smile. Angered, the demon shot from his current position directly into Grell, and knocked the man backwards into a wall. Sebastian pinned him there, and stared into his eyes. A black mist had formed around him.**

"**Uh..Bassy, love, you're demon-ing..." Grell said quietly, but then shrieked as Sebastian kicked him roughly in the unmentionables. **

**The demon laughed softly, and murmured, "If you want to dress like a girl then why not have the assets of one and drop the man in you?"**

**Grell only watched helplessly as Sebastian swiftly moved through the broken landscape of his ruin, zig-zagging between the land until he found a spot far away from Grell.**

**Sighing, Sebastian stared at the sky.**

"**Will I find you in the deepest hole in Hell, should I return there?" he wondered aloud, "Or did what remains of your soul reach that meaningless god?" His eyes wandered over his hand, where the Faustian contract on him had disappeared.**

**A single tear fell from the demon's eye, so deep a red you could call it black, and left a bloody mark on his face.**

"**Oh stop crying, you look pathetic," came a familiar voice from behind the man.**

"**Ci...el?" Sebastian said slowly, and turned to find him standing there, smirking. One of his eyes was the same deep blue, the other that of a demon.**

"**Honestly. I know I showed quite some emotion, and I'm rather embarrassed, but we both know I was headed for Hell whichever way I died."**

"**Did you mean it then. Young master, or were you trying to save yourself from death?" Sebastian stated bluntly, ignoring Ciel.**

**The boy stared off into space, and then retorted, "I never say anything without a good reason. I fell in love with you a long time ago. Don't you realize when someone treats you like rubbish and when someone tries to be suggestive? I've done it plenty."**

**Sebastian smirked, and said softly, "Would you mind giving an example?"**

**Ciel smiled in response, and turned his back to the butler, showing off as much as he could. As he was about to turn around, he felt to gloved hand grip his shoulders, and a voice whispered in his ear, "Why don't you call me master for a while?"**


	2. Love me, rougher

A/N: Gross. You guys are gross.  
>I mention that there will be sex and it gets eight follows. Either I'm a boss at writing stuff or you guys are gross. I like you.<br>Well I guess i better give it to you then.  
>Also, uke is the smaller of a couple, to be simple. I mentioned the word so I outta tell ya.<br>...

Ciel stood patiently as Sebastian took one of his gloves off.  
>"For the next ten minutes you are mine," the man said darkly, and through his arousal Ciel felt a hint of fear.<br>Although he could've said a million other things, what he said was, "Just ten minutes?"

The demon laughed, and nodded his head. "It's all I need," he muttered, and without warning he wrapped his lips around Ciel's neck and started to bite. It was a deep, hard bite at first, then Sebastian grew gentler as the boy grew tense next to him.

As for the boy, he was enjoying himself immensely, moaning slightly as Sebastian bruised his skin. He hadn't had any sort of bodily injury since his 'duel' with Alois. Ciel smiled as he thought of the hickey Sebastian would leave. A mark that he was still his butler on the inside.

And all at once, in one swift movement, Sebastian was in front of Ciel, practically ripping the boy's shirt off and rubbing his hands up and down Ciel's chest, and Sebastian forced his lips into Ciel's.

The boy was submissive; he literally stood almost completely still as the demon opposite him played with him. And when Sebby (because i'm sick of writing out his name, okay!?) came in for the kiss, the boy immediately gave in, rolling his tongue against the grown man's. They remained still, lip locked for a moment, then Sebby murmured, "get down."

Ciel instantly got down, onto his knees, pleading in his blue eye and impatience in the other. "Well now, that's not at all what I had in mind," Sebastian said, smiling, "but if you want to, you could've just asked."

The man unzipped the front of his pants and let loose the throbbing animal within.  
>"Suck it," he demanded, and Ciel obeyed. Sebastian, unlike the shota Ciel, was a big man when it came to these assets, and the boy's mouth was so full that he thought he might choke. Within a moment he had adjusted to the man's size, and was moving his mouth forward and back, gaining speed, motivated by the groaning of Sebby far above him. At last, within a few minutes, Sebastian let out a roar that seemed both sexy and terrifying, and came into Ciel's mouth.<br>The boy pulled away qucikly, surprised, then got close again and licked Sebastian clean.

"Why not do what I asked you to do originally?" Sebastian aid after a moment of stillness. "Call me."

"M...Master, I want to be one with you Master," Ciel chanted, and Sebby replied with his chant of, "Yes, yes, yes of course!"

Ciel instinctively laid back, putting his arms over his head, and his demon (in case you forgot, haha!) heart started beating fast as Sebastian climbed on top of him. And seemingly, out of no where, Sebastian took a pair of handcuffs and put them around Ciel's wrists.

"Eh?" the dead earl muttered, "What's this about?"

"I am only but a demon. Your pain is my pleasure. It would please me if you struggled."

At first, Ciel was going to reject, and call the whole thing off, but then Sebastian peered into Ciel with those eyes, those gorgeous red eyes, and all he could do was nod.  
>The bigger of the pair ripped at the uke's clothes until nothing remained but shreds fluttering around.<p>

Sebastian stared at his prize, at the little boy's body, and quietly inserted two fingers inside of him. The boy let out a little squeak in response. "Se...Master...it hurts..."

"Then why not resist?" the demon cooed, and began to thrust with fingers slowly.

Ciel finally did as he was told, and did what he could do to try and get the bigger man out of him. The pain in his backside should've been unbearable; somehow, Ciel found it enjoyable and didn't really want to resist.

Perhaps it's true then, the boy thought. Maybe demons really do like pain.

As for Sebastian, he was having a glorious time as well. His swelling member was pounding, begging to be inside the little body beneath him, and with him momentarily distracted, this would be a perfect time to catch Ciel unaware.

Quickly, roughly, and as painfully as he possibly could, Sebastian rammed his cock inside of Ciel, who screamed.

Sebastian was still. He didn't want to damage the boy, he meerly wanted to hear him cry out as he just did. His cock throbbed in Ciel, making the boy harder than he already was, and the demon smiled once more.

"Shall I move, then?" he asked politely. Maybe too politely. Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian quickly began to thrust.

Ciel's end of the fight was far from pleasurable when it first started; he felt his butt tearing and he teared up a bit, but still somehow the pain was better than nothing. He realized his wrist was bleeding; at some point he must've strained against the handcuffs.

"Honestly," Sebastian said quietly. "I thought you'd be able to handle me. You're bleeding everywhere."  
>So he was bleeding elsewhere as well.<br>"But I can handle you. Blood means nothing. It's all part of how this works," responded Ciel. "Master, make me cum."

Sebastian was brought back from his caring state as Ciel uttered the last line, motivated to do as well as possible.

He started thrusting again, and the pair began to pant as both of them were pleasured. Within a minute, Ciel came, so much so that it got on Sebastian's face as well as Ciel's.

It was a full five minutes before Sebastian came into Ciel. The boy moaned as he was filled with his partner's hot liquid.

Sebsatian pulled out, and laid next to Ciel, not even exhausted. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Sebby said, (got lazy with his long ass name again) but found that his 'young master' had already fallen asleep.

For one last time, Sebastian let go that devious smile of his, and curled up next to the boy.

No matter who you are no matter where we go no matter what he should become,  
>You will always be mine.<p>

And just a quickly as Ciel did, Sebastian fell asleep. 


End file.
